Si Bleki Chapter 1 : The Dog!
by Topeng Lolli Kura
Summary: CHAP 4 UPDATE! Bleki makin menistakan Akatsuki! Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Itachi yang pergi belanja kena nista! mau lihat kekonyolan mereka? cekidot! RnR, DLDR (Readers, Kura mau tanya. apakah fic ini harus discontinued? alasannya? tinggal PM Kura.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The dog!

Haloo minna-san! Kura kembali lagi! Fic ini sih, terinspirasi dari anjing Kura yang namanya Si Bleki, dia itu nakal banget, tapi pas liat dia, malah muncul ide deh, hehehe. Yosh, baca aja fic gak bermutu ini dan Kura harap, kalian menyukainya!

**Rated : T **

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua Chara-chara yang disini punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, fic abal-abal ini punya Kura.**

**WARNING! : Gaje, OOC, typo(s), bahasa berbagai rasa(?), abal-abal, jelek, aneh, ada flashbacknya, humor gak terlalu lucu,**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

**Gomen kalo jelek :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Di Ruang Tengah Markas Akatsuki…**

Terlihatlah ada 10 mahluk yang sedang duduk minum air got, hasil kutukan oleh plankton(?), untuk menjadi Organisasi Penjahat Kriminal Kelas S(esat) alias Akatsuki. Dan, di ruangan itu ada keramaian yang beda dari biasanya yaitu…

"ITACHII! JAUHIN MAHLUK ITU DARI HIDUP GUEE! HUACHUUU!" Teriak Hidan sambil bersin yang berhasil membuat Deidara jungkir balik sampe kejedot tembok, pingsanlah dia.

"Aih, Itachi! Unyunya!" Kata Konan menangis terharu(?) melihat kedatangan seekor mahluk berbulu hitam itu.

"Pein-kun, boleh nggak kita pelihara?" Tanya Konan dengan 'Paper Eyes No Jutsu(?)' plus embel-embel '-kun' yang membuat Pein mesam-mesem sambil _blushing_ sendiri sedangkan anggota Akatsuki yang laen pada nahan muntah kecuali Konan, Deidara (dia kan pingsan) sama Pein. Padahal, itu cuman jurus rayuannya Konan.

"Boleh kok, Konan-chan." Jawab Pein sambil kedap-kedipin mata genit yang berhasil membuat anggota Akatsuki laennya pada gak nahan buat muntah-muntah dan langsung terkena penyakit cacar air(?) termasuk Deidara yang masih pingsan (loh?). tapi yang aneh, kok Konan gak muntah ya?

"Makasiiih!" CHU! Konan pun mencium bibir Pein yang berhasil membuat anggota Akatsuki yang lain kecuali dirinya dan Pein, muntah-muntah episode 2(?) dengan judul(?) 'Ciuman Yang Menjijikan'.

Sedangkan Pein?

Dia sudah pingsan dengan wajah merah sambil senyum yang lebaaaaarrr banget dengan mulut berbusa.

BOOF! Tiba-tiba Konan yang tadi ehemmenciumehem Pein itu langsung berubah jadi kepulan asap yang menunjukkan bahwa Konan yang tadi adalah sebuah bunshin. Lantas, dimanakah Konan yang asli?

"Fuuh… untung gue sempet buat bunshin tadi." Kata Konan yang ternyata sembunyi di dalem kantong jubahnya Tobi(?) sambil mengelap mulutnya yang terlihat ada bekas muntah, jadi dia muntah di kantongnya Tobi dong?

"Senpai, Tobi mau liat!" Rengek Tobi sambil berusaha menerjang 9 tangkai(?) beruk warna-warni(?) yang sedang mengerumuni mahluk berbulu hitam yang dibawa oleh Itachi tersebut.

"Hah! Akhirnya Tobi bisa masuk! Senpai, Tobi mau coba gendong!" Pinta Tobi pada Itachi yang sedang menyusui mahluk itu dengan botol bayi tidak lupa dotnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan pedih karena kakinya diinjak oleh Hidan. Tapi dia tentu tak mau berteriak, mau ngagetin mahluk yang (katanya) unyu ini?

"Nih, jangan sampai botol bayinya tumpah ato lepas dari mulutnya." Perintah Itachi dengan raut wajah lega sambil mendelik kearah Hidan dengan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ yang aktif serta tidak lupa menyerahkan sang mahluk berbulu hitam tersebut pada mahluk autis bertopeng lollipop tersebut.

"Baik, senpai!" Jawab Tobi sambil menggendong mahluk itu seperti bayi dan tetap menyusui mahluk itu dengan botol susu tadi tapi anehnya, kalau orang normal menggendong seperti bayi itu pake tangan kalo Tobi malah pake bulu idung(?).

"GUE GAK PEDULI LOE MAU MENDELIK ATO MELOTOT KE GUE, POKOKNYA NTUH MAHLUK HARUS DIBUANG!" Teriak Hidan sambil melotot tajem pada Itachi, saking tajemnya, ntuh mata udah berubah jadi tombak(?), jadi kayak ada tombak keluar dari matanya Hidan gitu.

"E-eh! Senpai! Anjingnya jatoh!" Teriak Tobi panik dan dia nggak nyebutin kata-kata kotor loh, mahluk berbulu hitam tersebut emang anjing.

"HIDAN! GARA-GARA LOE NIH! KALO LOE GAK TERIAK, PASTI ANJINGNYA KAGAK JATOH!" Itachi bales teriak ke Hidan sambil melotot tajem ke Hidan, saking tajemnya, ntuh mata Sharingan udah berubah jadi jarum(?), jadi kayak ada jarum yang keluar dari matanya Itachi gitu.

"GARA-GARA GUE?! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA ELO!" TRAANG! Suara pantulan antara tombak dan jarum-pun terjadi, ealah, ternyata Hidan sama Itachi lagi adu mata(?)! secara 'kan, mata mereka udah berubah jadi benda tajem, jadi bisa tempur gitu.

HAP!

"Fiuh… untung aje…" Kisame menghela nafas lega saat dia berhasil menyelamatkan anjing yang harus menjadi korban pertempuran berdarah(?) tersebut.

"Eh, gue mau nanya nih, sebenernya, ntuh anjing dapet dari mana sih?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil berbisik saat dia melihat Hidan dan Itachi mengadu mata tajam(?) mereka yang ternyata penyebabnya adalah seekor anjing.

"Sebenernya Itachi yang harus cerita, tapi, berhubung dia sibuk, gue aja yang cerita, yah?" Kisame menwarkan diri sambil menggendong anjing itu sekaligus _sweatdrop_ sendiri begitu melihat partnernya sedang menahan serangan Hidan.

"Ayo, un! Cerita, un!" Kata Deidara yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya sambil menarik-narik bulu idung Tobi(?).

"Gini ceritanya." Kisame memulai ceritanya sambil tetap menggendong anjing itu.

**FLASHBACK**

DOK! DOK! DOK! Suara gedoran pintu batu di markas Akatsuki menggema begitu kerasnya, tapi yang aneh, kenapa yang bangun hanyalah setangkai(?) mahluk keriputan dan seekor hiu jejadian?

"WOI! CEPET BUKA WOI! LO PADA BUDEG YE?!" Teriak sang penggedor pintu dengan sangat sopan(?).

"iye! Iye! Sabar!" Kisame balas teriak pada si penggedor pintu yang dengan hormatnya(?) merobohkan pintu batu Akatsuki dengan uap wajah yang memerah dengan ekspresi marah dan uap yang mengepul dari kepalanya, pertanda air yang sedang direbus sudah matang(?).

"Otouto? Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pintu itu… pintu itu… KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA! KALAU KAKUZU TAU KAU PAS-" Kata-kata Itachi terputus saat Kisame menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah Monitor Komputer yang sudah rusak.

"Sstt! Jangan teriak-teriak, ntar Kakuzu bangun!" Bisik Kisame pelan.

"hmmph!" Itachi hanya menggumam seperti itu karna monitor yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"PUAH! Haahh… jadi loe mau apa sih, baka-otouto?" Tanya Itachi sambil berkacak pinggang dan menyeringai seram yang justru lebih mirip badut empang(?).

"Gue mau ngasih ini!" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah kardus dengan memalingkan wajahnya karna eneg liat wajah keriputan Itachi yang dijamin bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya terkena penyakit Flu Burung (apa hubungannya?).

"Apaan nih?" Tanya Itachi sambil menatap heran kardus yang dibawanya itu.

"Baka-otouto?" Itachi bertanya lagi, tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah meninggalkan kedua beruk tersebut dengan menghancurkan temboknya. Benar-benar sifat yang menghargai seseorang(?).

"Apaan isinya? Buruan buka, gih!" Kata Kisame menyuruh Itachi untuk membuka kardus yang keliatannya basah dan berbau pesing.

"WAH! Isinya Anjing!" Itachi kegirangan sambil jingkrak-jingkrak menuju tembok terdekat, kejedotlah dia, lalu pingsan.

"Chi, Chi! Bangun Chi!" Kata Kisame berusaha membangunkan Itachi dengan menaboknya menggunakan Samehada(?).

"Kisame… KITA PUNYA ANAK ANJING!" Itachi langsung berdiri dari pingsannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu kembali memeluk kardus yang tadi jatuh itu, untungnya jatuhnya nggak kebalik.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oooo…" Semua Akatsuki pada ber-'Oooo'-ria minus sebuah(?) hiu, sepotong(?) kakek keriputan dan sepiring(?) pengikut aliran sesat.

"Umurnya berapa nih anjing?" Tanya Zetsu Putih (ZePut) sambil ngiler liat tuh anjing, dia juga udah pake serbet makan ama pegang piso di tangannya.

"GUE GAK AKAN BIARIN LO MAKAN ANJING GUE!" Itachi berlari sambil memotong pisau dan serbet itu dengan matanya(?).

"BALIK SINI LO, KERIPUT!" Hidan kembali berlari berusaha menusuk Itachi dengan matanya(?), tapi Itachi segera menyadari hal itu dan menangkisnya.

TRAAAANNGG!

Pantulan antara jarum dan tombak pun terjadi lagi, membuat Hidan terpantul beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil berlinangkan air sumur(?).

"HEAAAAAHHHH!" Itachi dan Hidan kembali bertarung lagi tidak mempedulikan teman-teman mereka yang menatap mereka dengan tampang _sweatdrop_.

TRAANG!

TRAANG!

TRAANG!

Entah siapa yang akan kalah dan menang dalam pertarungan mata(?) itu.

"Guk! guk!" Anjing itu menggonggong dengan suara yang layak untuk seekor anak anjing.

"Aih! Unyunyaaa!" Konan menggendong dan memeluk anjing itu penuh dengan kasih sayang, membuat Pein cemburu.

"Jadi, kita pelihara gak nih anjing?" Tanya Kakuzu mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak, bahwa uangnya akan habis.

"Jadi dong!" Kata Konan senyum ramah, tapi bagi Kakuzu itu adalah seringaian mak lampir.

"GUE GAK SETUJU!" Kakuzu langsung bangkit dari keterpurukannya(?) dan menunjuk-nunjuk Konan dengan batangan kayu hasil comotan entah dari mana.

"Kasih nama Bleki aja!" Kata Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dan tidak menghiraukan pernyataan Kakuzu tadi, membuat Kakuzu ingin berdansa(?).

"Ta-tapi mata loe, singkirin!" Kata Konan merasa terpojok karna mata Itachi yang sangat dekat dengan dadanya(?).

"GUE. KAGAK. SETU-JUUUUUUUUUU!" Teriak Kakuzu pake toa hasil comotan dari lubang idungnya Zetsu(?).

"OK! Ayo kita vote! SIAPA YANG SETUJU BLEKI DIPELIHARA DISINI?!" Teriak Konan pake toa ngrebut dari Kakuzu.

"Gue, un!" Deidara setuju.

"Buat Konan cayank, aku setujuuu~" Pein setuju.

"Tobi, senpai!" Tobi setuju.

"Gue!" Itachi setuju.

"Gue juga setuju!" Konan setuju.

"SIAPA YANG GAK SETUJU BLEKI DIPELIHARA DISINI?!" Sekarang giliran Kakuzu yang teriak.

"Gue, anjing itu kagak bisa dimakan, jadi gue gak setuju!" Zetsu gak setuju.

"Menurut ajaran Jashin, memelihara hewan itu haram! Gue!" Hidan gak setuju.

"Ngabisin duit! Gue kagak setuju!" Kakuzugak setuju.

"Sorry, bro! tapi gue takut ikan-ikan gue dimakan!" Kisame gak setuju.

Tepat saat itu, Sasori baru keluar dari kamarnya, baru bangun tidur.

"SASORI!" Teriak semua anggota Akatsuki minus Sasori sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori dengan botol saos.

"APA?!" Sasori bales teriak, tapi dia pake kuah.

"Elo setuju kagak ada anjing di tempat ini?" Tanya Itachi berharap kalo Sasori bakalan setuju, soalnya dia mau pake bonekanya Sasori buat mainan anjingnya.

"Anjing?" Sasori langsung mendelik ke arah anak anjing berbulu hitam itu, memperhatikannya dengan teliti, saking telitinya, dia juga pake mikroskop buat neliti itu anjing.

1 Jam Kemudian…

"Woi! Udah belom?" Tanya Hidan yang udah mulai ngantuk ngeliatin Sasori 'meneliti'.

"Bentar." Kata Sasori singkat sambil mencampur sebuah cairan warna ungu dan oranye dalam satu tabung formula, trus dikocok, lama-lama warnanya berubah jadi ijo. Sekarang, Sasori udah bener-bener jadi ilmuwan dadakan, skarang aja dia udah pake jas putih ala ilmuwan dan… pokoknya semua atribut seragam yang harus dipakai ilmuwan gitu…

3 Jam Kemudian…

"Loe belom selesai?" Tanya Itachi yang sekarang udah maen kartu ama Tobi, Hidan, ama Kakuzu.

"Belom." Jawab Sasori singkat lagi, sekarang dia malah meneliti air liurnya ntuh anjing pake mikroskop. Skarang ntuh ruang tengah udah jadi laboratorium penelitian dadakan gara-gara Sasori.

5 Jam Kemudian…

"Gue udah selesai." Kalimat singkat Sasori tersebut berhasil membuat semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali dirinya sembah sujud.

"Gimana? Elo setuju gak?" Tanya Konan dengan mata yang belekan gegara Sasori lamaaa banget neliti itu anjing.

"Maaf, Konan. Menurut hasil riset gue, ntuh anjing mempunyai potensi untuk membahayakan boneka-boneka gue, jadi gue gak setuju." Kata Sasori yang berhasil membuat orang-orang yang memihak Bleki pada layu dan membuat orang-orang yang menolak Bleki jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan sampe kejedot tembok, pingsanlah mereka.

"Gimana ini? 5 lawan 5…" Kata Konan panik sambil gigit-gigit tembok batu(?).

"Gue sama Itachi bakal tarung lagi, siapa yang menang, dia yang boleh memutuskan." Kata Hidan bangkit dari pingsannya sambil kembali menajamkan matanya(?).

"Oke!" Itachi akan memulai pertarungannya lagi, tapi bedanya, kali ini dia nggak mbentuk jarum lagi, melainkan paku(?).

Siapakah yang akan menang? Itachi, atau Hidan? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!

**TBC**

**Surat-suratan(?) :**

**Akhirnya… Chapter 1 selesai! Maaf kalo garing! Maaaff! Kura sendiri, masih mengasah bakat Kura… maaf kalo garing dan malah bikin stress dan njelimet gini…**

**Last, Review, ok? Saran, Kritik, Concrit, Flame, saya terima :)**

**Sampai jumpa! *dadah-dadah***


	2. Chapter 2 : The Winner, And The Loser!

Chapter 2 : The Winner And The Loser!

Hai, minna-san! Kura kembali lagi! Dan, permintaan tentang yang tanda tanya di dalam kurung itu akan saya kabulkan permintaanmu, wahai engkau, **Airaaaa-san!** (Sedang latihan jadi bapak peri). Ok, silahkan aja baca fic author nista ini, semoga kalian suka…

**Rated : T **

**WARNING! : Gaje, abal-abal, typo(s), OOC, bahasa es campur, jelek**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan chara-chara yang ada disini punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, fic abal-abal ini punya Kura.**

**Gomen kalo jelek :)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Di Ruang Tamu Akatsuki Yang Sudah Berubah Menjadi Tempat Pertarungan Pedang…**

"Apakah kau siap, Hidan?" Tanya Pein pada setangkai kakek tua yang sedang mengasah matanya (kan matanya berbentuk tombak) dengan batu yang terbuat dari bulu ketek(?).

"Siap!" Jawab Hidan sambil mendekatkan matanya ke cahaya yang memancar dan terdengarlah bunyi 'CLING!' pertanda kalau mata Hidan berkilat terkena sinar itu. Silau men!.

"Baik, apakah kau siap, Itachi?" Tanya Pein setelah memakai penutup mata yang tebel banget karena sinar dari mata Hidan.

"Siap." Jawab Itachi singkat sambil mengubah matanya yang udah berubah jadi paku itu menjadi _Sharingan_, sehingga matanya yang udah tajem itu langsung berubah jadi merah, maksudnya sih, buat nantang Hidan, tapi yang terjadi malah penonton yang ngakak gegulingan sampe kejedot tembok, pingsanlah mereka.

"Baik! Mari kita hitung mundur!" Pein seenak Kentut Bakar(?) nyuruh penonton ngitung mundur.

"Heh! Lo kate nih pertarungan kayak peluncuran roket gitu? Pake hitung mundur segala!" Kisame protes pada Pein karena dia gak bisa itung-itungan, ngitung aja dia cuman bisa ngitung dari nol sampe satu, itupun kalo inget, kalo gak inget dia bakal ngitung pake bahasa ikan.

"Iya, un! Gue juga gak setuju, un!" Deidara juga ikutan protes, soalnya dia gak tau itungan itu apa gara-gara dia sama sekali gak tau apa itu angka, coba aja suruh dia jawab 'apa itu angka?' maka dia akan menjawab 'angka adalah ledakan, un!'.

"Tobi nggak mau belajar itung-itungan! Tobi maunya main!" Tobi juga protes gara-gara dia mengira kalo akan ada pelajaran hitung-hitungan, dia kan gak bisa itung-itungan, dia cuman bisa pelajaran yang bernama 'Bagaimana Cara Menguasai Dunia Ala Klan Uchiha'.

"Ya elah! Ya udah, Kakuzu! Itung mundur!" Pein akhirnya memerintah Kakuzu yang sedang ngitungin duit di pojokan untuk menghitung mundur.

"Gue kagak bisa ngitung mundur! Gue bisanya ngitung ke depan! Semakin ke depan, maka duit akan juga bertambah! Semakin ke belakang, duit akan berkurang!" Kata Kakuzu menolak gara-gara duitnya nanti berkurang.

"Ya udah, Bleki! Itung mundur!" Pein dengan gobloknya malah menyuruh seekor anjing yang tak berdosa(?) untuk menghitung mundur. Mungkin otaknya udah dimakan ama_ Zombie_ ya?

"Udahan ah! Mulai sekarang aja!" Itachi udah mulai risih dengan kebodohan Pein yang melebihi kebodohan seorang yang idiot sekalipun. Masa anjing disuruh itung mundur? Kok gak sekalian kutu aja yang disuruh itung mundur? Begok amat.

"Okelah, MULAI!" TING! TING! Pein membunyikan bel es krim punyanya pedagang es krim (mereka kan miskin, jadi bel-pun mereka minjem)

"HEAAAAAHH!" Hidan mulai berlari ke arah Itachi yang kaget karena Hidan sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil bawa-bawa mobil mainan(?).

"STOOOOP!" Teriak Itachi sambil mengangkat rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang bertuliskan 'STOP' lengkap dengan atribut polisi yang sudah melekat di badannya sejak Negara Api menyerang(?).

"Napa sih?" Kata Hidan mengeluh kesal karena dia gagal untuk menusuk sate yang bernama 'Itachi(?)'.

"Elo ngelanggar lampu lalu lintas! Elo liat gak? Lampunya merah! MERAH!" Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lampu lalu lintas yang berada di pinggir arena pertarungan yang sudah ada sejak laptop sudah berubah fungsinya menjadi serbet makan(?).

"Trus? Nape kalo merah?" Hidan nanya sekaligus membuka aib bahwa dia tidak pernah tau apa itu lampu lalu lintas.

"KALO MERAH YA BRENTI, CONGEK!" Itachi langsung nyembur Hidan pake kuah terasi(?).

"Gue protes! Ngapain pula ada lampu lalu lintas disini?" Protes Kakuzu yang merasa seperti ada yang janggal dalam pertarungan ini sejak dia melihat Itachi melakukan Tari Gelas(?).

"Ntuh! Hidan bawa mobil mainan!" Itachi langsung menunjuk-nunjuk setangkai mobil mainan yang dibawa oleh Hidan dengan jempol kakinya.

"Dan! Ngapain loe bawa ntuh mobil mainan?" Tanya Kakuzu takut jika Hidan akan kalah karena melanggar peraturan lalu lintas.

"Buat mainan lah! Apalagi?" Tanya Hidan yang sudah mengembalikan matanya ke bentuk– semula, begitu juga dengan Itachi–dengan tampang tak berdosa memperlihatkan mobil mainan yang sedang mengangkut boneka _Teletubbies_(?).

Krik… krik… krik…

"HIDAAAAAAANN!" Teriak Kakuzu dari bangku penonton pake toa super gede.

"Apa?" Tanya Hidan yang sekarang sedang mengadu kekuatan dari masing-masing boneka Teletubbies itu (Teletubbies punya kekuatan?) dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"LIAT DI BELAKANG LOE!" Kakuzu langsung menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang siap menyerang Hidan.

"Apa yang-KYAAAAAA!" Hidan langsung berteriak dengan oh-sangat-bencesnya saat melihat boneka Teletubbiesnya sudah menjadi sate(?) karena Itachi menusuknya dengan matanya yang sudah kembali ditajamkan.

"Bo-bonekaku… HANCUR! HUWAAAAAAA!" Hidan menangis nyaring saat melihat boneka Teletubbiesnya bersimbah darah(?) karena ditusuk oleh Itachi.

"Apakah kau mengaku kalah?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyeringai yang lebih mirip seperti tampang psikopat pada Hidan yang sedang meratapi kepergian bonekanya meninggalkan dunia ini dan pergi ke Rumah Tuhan (loh?).

"Aku… mengaku kalah…" Jawab Hidan rendah tapi cukup untuk membuat seringaian Itachi semakin lebar dan membuat orang-orang yang mendukung Bleki menari-nari sampe pingsan dan membuat orang-orang yang menolak Bleki pundung dengan aura-aura suram.

"TAPI!" Hidan langsung bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Itachi, membuat Bleki ingin belajar matematika(?).

"Loe harus balikin boneka gue!" Geram Hidan kesal sambil memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang hidung Itachi, membuat Itachi ingin menendangnya.

"Minta Sasori betulin aja sana!" Jawab Itachi santai sambil melihat gerombolan yang menolak Bleki sudah mempersiapkan jurus masing-masing untuk menghajar Hidan dengan oh-sangat-tragis.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Hidan menaiki tangga yang terhubung ke bangku penonton dengan tampang santai tidak mempedulikan mereka yang sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk membunuhnya, dia kan abadi, jadi gak bisa mati, tapi yang penting dia bisa jadi samsak pelampiasan amarah.

"Sas! Tolong betulin dong boneka gue!" Pinta Hidan sambil menunjukan boneka Teletubbiesnya yang sudah kekurangan darah(?).

"Tapi… ada bayarannya…" Kata Sasori dengan suara rendah dan aura-aura suram yang sudah mengelilinginya hingga membentuk sebuah gambar Sasori yang lagi foto narsis (loh?).

"Apa?" Tanya Hidan dengan tampang polos (atau goblok) pada Sasori dan teman-temannya.

"SERAAAAANNGG!" Kakuzu mengkomando teman-temannya untuk menyerang Hidan yang masih dengan gobloknya berdiri di sana sambil menari-nari dengan gaya para banci.

BUAGH! JLEB! DUAKH! SIING! ZREEEK! DUESH! NYAM-NYAM(?)!

Yah, jangan hiraukan nasib Hidan setelah dihajar dengan berbagai suara seperti diatas.

**~Kurasaki Hyuun~**

"Hebat loe, Chi!" Puji Pein pada anak buahnya yang satu itu dengan menepuk punggungnya pake majalah bokep.

"Guk! Guk!" Entah apa yang dikatakan anjing ini tapi yang pasti dia ingin minta makan, terbukti dari tingkah lakunya yang menggigit-gigit kaki Itachi dengan penuh nafsu(?).

"KYAAA! Bleki! Aih, aih! Unyunyaaaa!" Tiba-tiba Itachi langsung berubah jadi banci dan langsung menggendong Bleki sambil terus menyanyi 'nang ning, ning nang ning nung, nang ning, ning nang ning nung' membuat teman-temannya pada membatin 'Sejak kapan Itachi jadi ketularan autisnya Tobi?'.

"Chi, keliatannya dia laper deh!" Bisik Konan sambil jaga jarak dari Itachi, bisa-bisa dia ketularan banci sama autisnya Itachi lagi.

"Ah, iya! Gue ada makanan anjing baru!" Itachi langsung mengingat-ingat makanan anjing yang dia dapat dari rumah Klan Inuzuka dengan cara mengajak Hana berdansa pada pesta yang diadakan di Taman Lawang(?).

"Makanan anjing apaan?" Tanya Pein antusias, kira aja di dalem makanan anjing itu ada hadiah foto cewek cakep.

"INI DIAAAA!" Itachi langsung menunjukkan kaleng makanan anjing merek Inuzuka yang bertuliskan 'Ini makanan anjingnya, masakan gue lho…' yang dapat dipastikan itu adalah tulisan Hana yang mengatakan bahwa dia bisa memasak makanan anjing, tapi tidak bisa memasak makanan manusia (loh?).

"Tobi mau coba!" Tobi dengan gobloknya malah merebut kaleng itu dan membukanya lalu mencolek isinya dan dimakannya.

"Tobi, un! Jangan, un!" Deidara langsung panik sendiri saat Tobi memakannya soalnya dialah yang memanas-manasi Tobi untuk memakan makanan anjing itu dan bilang bahwa makanan anjing itu bagus untuk masa pertumbuhan. Dasar Banci Kuning.

"Senpai, rasanya…" Tobi langsung terhuyung-huyung sambil menciumi Si Bleki, apa yang terjadi? Dan bagaimana nasib Hidan? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!

**TBC**

**Ah… Gomen kalo garing! Maaaafff! Maaf banget! Kura juga masih mengasah skill Kura… maaf! Dan maaf kalo chapter ini garing dan lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya! Gomenasai…**

**Last, Review, Ok? Kritik, saran, concrit, flame saya terima :)**

**Jaa ne~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! *kissbye* *dilempar***


	3. Chapter 3 : I'm Bleki

Chapter 3 : I'm Bleki

Hai, minna-san! Kura balik lagi, gomen apdetnya lamaaaaaaaaa banget, soalnya modem Kura ilang, huhuhuhuhu… *nangis di dalem laci meja* ini aja modemnya beli lagi, haah… modem yang menyusahkan *frustasi* ah, ya udah, baca aja fic gila ini

**Rated : T**

**WARNING! : Gaje, OOC, abal-abal, typo(s), bahasa campur-campur, jelek**

**Disclaimer : chara-chara disini punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, fic ini punya Kura.**

**Gomen kalo tidak menghibur :)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Guk!" Tiba-tiba Tobi menggonggong setelah selesai dari acara 'ayo cium Si Bleki'-nya.

"HWAAA! TOBI, UN!" Deidara langsung jerit-jerit histeris begitu melihat Tobi menggonggong seperti itu.

"Guk! Guk! Senpai! Guk!" Tobi menggonggong sembari berlari ke Deidara layaknya anjing kelaparan yang melihat makanan lezat.

"GYAAAA! TOLONG GUE, UN!" Deidara langsung lari dari Tobi dengan cara mengesot-ngesot yang tentu saja bisa memberikan Tobi kesempatan untuk menularkan rabies(?) pada Deidara.

"Senpaiiiiii!" Tobi berlari dan nemplok dengan indahnya di kepala Deidara.

DUAKH!

BRUK!

Apa yang terjadi?

Oh, ternyata Deidara menendang Tobi–yang tadi sempet nangkring sebentar di kepala Deidara–hingga terpental dan menubruk Pein yang dengan cakepnya malah ngelempar Tobi balik ke Deidara.

"Sono lu, un!" Deidara dengan tampang gak berdosa kembali nendang Tobi tepat di pipi topengnya sampe ntuh topeng retak-retak dan membuat Tobi kembali mental ke Pein.

"Jangan kesini lo! _Shinra Tensei_!" Pein malah balik ngelempar Tobi pake_ jutsu, _alhasil, Tobi pun kembali mental ke Deidara dan dengan indahnya, dia malah nabrak tembok ampe nyungsep dengan keadaan 'siap-dibawa-ke-kamar-mayat(?)'.

Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa Deidara gak balik ngelempar Tobi?

Karena dia tadi juga ikut mental gegara serangan _jutsu_nya Pein tadi! Jadi sebelum Tobi nabrak tembok itu, dia udah nabrak tembok duluan, jadi dia nyungsepnya duluan juga.

Sedangkan Tobi?

Dia udah pingsan dengan topengnya (hampir) hancur dan badan yang remuk semua akibat dijadikan objek pembunuhan(?) antara Pein dan Deidara.

"HWAHAHAAH! GUE MENANG!" Tawa Pein laknat.

"Angkat Tangan!" Tiba-tiba Itachi langsung berubah jadi polisi sambil bawa-bawa pistol gelembungnya Tobi trus ditodongin ke Pein dengan gaya polisi handal yang kecebur di dalem selokan (itu mah, polisi nyungsep, bukan polisi handal!).

"Ampuuun! Eike gak buat kejahatan, bok! Ampun, cyiin~!" Pein tiba-tiba berubah jadi banci sembari sembah sujud dan menciumi kaki Itachi yang baunya bisa membuat Kue Lebaran jadi Apel Busuk.

"Kamtib! Bawa banci menjijikan ini!" Suruh Itachi pada Konan yang entah sejak kapan sudah jadi kamtib handal penangkap banci-banci yang suka berterbangan (emangnya lalat?).

"Kyaaa! Ampun, bok! Eike gak buat salah, cyiiin! Lepasin, bok!" Pein meronta-ronta layaknya anjing rabies yang sedang dipaksa belajar oleh orang tuanya(?) saat dia dibawa Konan dengan cara diseret dan dilempar dengan tidak elitnya sampe nabrak tembok dengan bunyi 'GEJEDUK' yang keras, pingsanlah dia.

"Udah! Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain loe jadi polisi?" Tanya Konan setelah menendang Pein yang tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi nungging. Alasannya sih, kalo ditendang sadar, artinya dia gak pingsan sungguan, kalo ditendang gak sadar, artinya dia pingsan (atau mati), ckckckckckckck.

"Karena, banci menjijikan ini telah melakukan pembunuhan pada kedua anak buahnya!" Kata Itachi sok tegas, gak nyadar kalo dia sendiri juga banci.

'_Elo juga banci! Harusnya gue lempar loe juga tadi!' _Batin Konan nista.

"Udahan, ah! Bleki! Sini!" Panggil Itachi pada sang anjing yang sedang bersembunyi di dalem kantong ajaibnya Doraemon(?).

**Di Dunia Doraemon…**

"HUWAAA! ADA ANJING KELUAR DARI KANTONG AJAIBKUU!" Teriak Doraemon histeris saat melihat Bleki membuka 'Pintu Kemana Saja' dan kembali ke dunia Naruto, lebih tepatnya markas Akatsuki.

Sedangkan Doraemon?

Tenang aja, dia udah mati (baca : pingsan) kok.

"Doraemon! Aku mau meminjam alat!" Kata Nobita pada mahluk gaje warna biru yang sedang pingsan (pada tau kan siapa?).

"SIAPA KAU?! JAUHI AKU! MENYINGKIIIR!" Kata Doraemon sambil menodong-nodong Nobita pake senter pengecil ama meriam udara yang entah sejak kapan udah bertengger dengan indahnya di tangannya. (dia udah bangun).

"HWAAA! LARIIII!" Teriak Nobita sambil berlari, tapi bukannya lari menjauh, tapi dia justru lari mendekati Doraemon yang udah psikopat mode : on, sambil bawa-bawa pemukul besbol dari besi.

SRIING! DUAR! SRIING! DUAR! SRIING! DUAR! SRIING! DUAR! SRIING! DUAR!

Apa yang Doraemon lakukan?

Dia menggunakan senter pengecilnya yang bersuara 'SRIING!' lalu, benda yang sudah kecil itu dia hancurin pake meriam udara yang suaranya 'DUAR!' sembari mengarah-arahkannya dengan ngawur sehingga ntuh kamar udah ancur bak kereta bawah tanah yang ketubruk kapal (gimana cara nubruknya? Wong beda tempat gitu).

"KURASA DORAEMON SUDAH GILAAAA!" Teriak Nobita sembari memukul-mukul kepala Doraemon pake pemukul besbol yang terbuat dari besi itu sampe Doraemon benjol, pingsanlah dia.

"HWAHAHAHAH! AKU MENANG!" Tawa Nobita laknat dengan ingus yang meler sepanjang 8 meter(?) sembari menendang mahluk yang sekarang sudah berubah jadi mayat (baca : Doraemon yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa).

**Kembali Ke Dunia Naruto…**

"Blekii! Sini, nak!" Kata Itachi sambil menangis terharu dan berlari dengan efek _slow motion_ hendak memeluk sang anjing yang sekarang sedang berlari dengan efek _slow motion _pula dengan lidah yang menjulur layaknya anjing biasa dengan air mata yang mengucur deras, disertai efek _background _bunga-bunga dan lope-lope (berasa dramatis atau lebay yak?).

"Guk!" Setelah aksi dramatis nan lebay antara sang anjing dan majikan itu berakhir, Bleki langsung menendang wajah keriputan Itachi hingga dia terpental sejauh 10 meter(?) (ini yang nendang anjing atau Sakura?).

"Ble… ki…" Lirih Itachi sembari melirik sang anjing yang sedang berlari-lari gaje menuju sang kaleng makanan yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

Bleki pun mulai melihat, memelototi, mencium, menjilat, hingga menghancurkan sang kaleng makanan dengan brutal yang ternyata penyebabnya adalah, kaleng itu kosong!

"WUAPUAH?! KENAPA KALENGNYA KOSHONG?!" Teriak Konan sambil melototin ntuh kaleng ampe matanya mau copot.

"Tobi abisin, senpai… habis… enak sih…" Kata Tobi yang masih terkapar tak berdaya di lantai dengan pelan, tetapi berhasil membuat Deidara yang terbaring di sebelahnya melotot. Masa makanan anjing dibilang enak? '_Wah, Si Tobi kurang manusiawi, un!' _batin Deidara gak nyadar kalo yang membuat Tobi kurang manusiawi itu dirinya sendiri,

"KAKUZUUU! PEIN! HIDAN! ITACHI! KUMPUUULL!" Teriak Konan pake toa hasil comotan dari lubang telinganya Bleki(?).

"ADA APA, NYONYA?" Kata mereka semua tiba-tiba berbaris di depan Konan, bahkan Itachi dan Pein yang tadi pingsan, sekarang mereka udah seger buger layaknya Kakuzu yang sedang sakit jantung dan menemukan duit.

"Kalian semua, pergi ke pasar, beliin makanan anjing buat Si Bleki!" Kata Konan sembari melirik ke Kakuzu yang sudah mau bicara tentang duit.

"DAN! Kalian gak boleh protes!" Kata Konan sambil melotot ke Kakuzu yang tadi mangap mau ngomong, sekarang udah mingkem, lesu lunglai.

"Itachi, bawa Bleki! Biar dia yang milih makanannnya!" Perintah Konan pada sang raja keriput yang sekarang sedang ngaca-ngaca gaje sambil sesekali bilang 'tampannya dikau, wahai Itachi'.

"Anjing kagak bisa milih makanan, taok! Elo ketularan autisnya Tpbi ya, Nan?" Tanya Hidan tidak sopan yang langsung mendapat remasan kertas pada tubuhnya.

"Diem! Pokoknya bawa aja! Liat aja nanti…" Kata Konan sambil menyeringai licik penuh arti, yang lainnya pun hanya pasrah untuk melaksanakan tugas dari sang ratu kertas.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti? Apakah mereka bisa membeli makanan anjing itu? Atau… malah terjadi sebaliknya? Lalu, apa yang direncanakan Konan? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!

**TBC**

**Amplop Surat(?) :**

**Haah.. gaje ya? Garing ya? Jelek ya? Kura ganteng ya? *plak***

**Huufhh… maaf kalo kurang lucu yah, udah lama Kura ndak nulis fic, hehehehe *cengengesan***

**Dan… bagi yang nge-review dan nge-fave fic ini, kura terima kasih banyak ya *tebar ciuman**ditendang Bleki***

**Dan… apa menurut kalian, pas bagian Nobita ama Doraemonnya hajar-hajaran itu sama kayak pas Deidara ama Pein yang ngelempar-lempar Tobi? *ditimpuk lollipop***

**Namikaze Minaru : Iya :D ini udah apdet :) terimakasih udah review! :DD**

**Baidewey… invite PIN bb Kura yah? 273E5395, bagi yang gak punya Blackberry gapapa kok :), soalnya kontak teman ffn Kura masih sedikit, jadi, Kura ingin mencari pertemanan yang lebih lagi :)**

**Last, review please? :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ulah Si Bleki

Chapter 4 : Ulah Si Bleki!

Hai, minna-san! Kura balik lagi! *tebar ciuman**dilempar makanan anjing* yah, langsung aja!

**Rated : T**

**WARNING! : Gaje, OOC, typo(s), jelek, gila**

**Disclaimer : Chara-chara disini punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, fic ini punya Kura.**

**Gomen kalo tidak menghibur :)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Setelah keempat mahluk nista itu sampai di supermarket, mereka langsung bagi-bagi duit-eh, salah. Bagi-bagi tugas maksudnya, kalo bagi-bagi duit, mah… itu urusannya Kakuzu.

"Gue punya tugas buat elo semua." Kata Itachi layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang bagi-bagi arisan.

"Tugas apaan?" Tanya Hidan sembari mengancam akan membacok Kakuzu jika dia memalak orang-orang yang lewat.

"Gini, Hidan, elo jagain Kakuzu biar kagak kabur kalo disuruh bayar." Perintah Itachi pada Hidan yang sekarang tengah menyeringai licik ke Kakuzu, sedangkan Kakuzu hanya membalas seringaian itu dengan menggeplak kepala Hidan pake duit segepok.

"Pein, elo jagain Bleki biar kagak kabur." Kata Itachi sembari menyerahkan tugas menjaga anjing pada Si Pein.

"Beres, dah… eh, Bleki! Balik sini!" Pein langsung berlari mengejar sang anjing yang sekarang sedang berusaha kabur dari kejaran mahluk jelek bertindik yang bernama 'Pein'.

"Guk! Guk!" Bleki malah terus berlari menyebrang jalan raya, dan berhasil membuat semua mobil dan motor disana bertubrukan dengan indahnya.

TIN! TIIINNN!

BRUAKH!

DUAAARR!

Bahkan ada mobil yang bertubrukan sampe meledak segala, ckckck. Anjing yang merepotkan.

"Et dah, itu anjing! Balik sini lo!" Pein tidak tau diri ikut menyebrang ke jalan raya dan berhasil membuat keadaan disana macet total, dan beberapa kendaraan meledak sendiri saat melihat tampang Pein yang jueleknya amit-amit cabang akar.

**Sementara Itu Di Supermarket…**

"Chi, kita tunggu gak si Pein itu?" Tanya Hidan sembari berusaha menjinakan Kakuzu yang sekarang sedang berubah jadi hewan ganas(?).

"Tunggu aja, tapi kalo si Peinnya kagak balik, kita ambil Blekinya aja." Kata Itachi santai tapi cukup sadis.

"Oh, ya udah." Kata Hidan yang sekarang sedang berusaha nyambit Kakuzu pake sandalnya karena telah mencuri dompetnya. Ckckckck.

**Back To Pein…**

"Guk! Guk!" Bleki sekarang malah memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang bisa dibilang cukup untuk menistakan Pein.

"Balik sini lo, Blek!" Pein malah mengejar Bleki sampe ke gang sempit itu dan terus berlari mengejar sang anjing yang dengan nistanya malah belok mendadak, Pein yang mengejar di belakangnya pun tidak bisa mengerem jalannya dan…

BYUURR!

Pein terjatuh ke sebuah selokan yang penuh dengan benda padat kuning-kuning yang keluar dari tubuh manusia saat di kamar mandi, ehem.

"Ble… Ki…" Geram Pein saat Bleki sedang melihatnya dengan tampang polos ala anjing.

Pein berdiri dari dari posisi nunggingnya (pas dia jatoh tadi posisinya nungging) dan keluar dari selokan menjijikan itu serta berjalan keluar dari gang itu dengan tertatih-tatih dan bau yang oh-sama-sekali-tidak-sedap. Dan, saat Pein sudah berada di tengah jalan, ia berbalik dengan tampang menjijikan dan diam menatapi Bleki dengan geram "_Banshotenin!" _ teriak Pein tiba-tiba dan tak menyadari ada air selokan yang masuk ke mulutnya saat dia berteriak tadi, ehem.

Bleki yang ada dalam jarak 5 meter dari Pein-pun langsung merasa ditarik, dan saat dia sudah berada dalam 1 meter dari Pein—yang saat itu tengah membelalakan matanya dan menyeringai lebar persis orang gila—ia langsung melancarkan tendangan mautnya (masih inget tendangan Bleki pada Itachi di chap 3 kemarin?).

DUAAKKH!

SYUUUUNGG… BLAAARRR!

Pein pun tertendang sejauh 1 km (buset!) dan terkena serangan _fuuton : Rasen Shuriken _Naruto yang saat itu tengah latihan dalam mode kodok(?), dan, Pein-pun langsung terpental sejauh 1 km lagi—tempat Bleki menendangnya—dan langsung tepar seketika di sebuah kubangan lumpur setelah terkena jurus tersebut.

Sedangkan Bleki?

Tenang saja, dia udah perjalanan balik ke Itachi cs dan meninggalkan Pein yang sudah (hampir) mati.

Kasihan dirimu, Pein. Udah kecebur selokan,kena tendangannya Bleki, kena _fuuton : Rasen Shuriken_, dan berakhir di kubangan lumpur. Ckckckck.

Naas nasibmu, wahai engkau, Pein!

**~Kurasaki Hyuun~**

"Hah, tuh Bleki." Kata Hidan sembari menunjuk sang anjing yang telah membuat Pein terkapar tak berdaya di sebuah kubangan lumpur. Menjijikan.

"Yuk, Blek! Kita cari makanan!" Kata Itachi sembari menggembalakan(?) sang anjing ke bagian perlengkapan hewan.

"Yuk, Kuz!" Hidan mengajak (baca : menyeret) Kakuzu yang sedang meronta-ronta nangis darah gegara dia punya perasaan gak enak kalo duitnya bakal abis.

**Di Bagian Perlengkapan Hewan…**

"Hmmm… lo mau ini, Blek?" Kata itachi sembari ngos-ngosan membawa perlengkapan anjing lainnya yang pasti harganya dapat membuat Kakuzu nangis darah dan mati suri selama tujuh hari.

"Guk!" Bleki menggonggong dengan asiknya sembari berusaha mendorong satu kardus makanan anjing. Membuat Itachi _sweatdrop _dengan kelakuan Bleki.

"Ugh… iyah… ayo bawa…" Itachi berusaha sekuat tenaga membawa semua barang belanjaan itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Bahkan dia sampai terjatuh beberapa kali dan berhasil mendapatkan lindasan roda _trolley_ di kakinya sampe dia jalannya pincang-pincang gitu.

Tapi, kenistaannya tak berakhir disana, pada saat dia ditengah jalan, dia diterjang oleh seekor anjing putih gede trus diinjek-injek tepat di mukanya, ampe ntuh muka ancur berkeping-keping(?). Belom ditambah badannya diinjek-injek ama itu pemilik anjing yang diketahui namanya adalah Inuzuka Kiba yang terus berteriak 'Akamaru! Balik ke papa, nak!'. Dengan suara 8 oktaf, membuat kuping orang-orang disana budeg sesaat. Belom lagi ditambah ama kejatohan barang-barang belanjaan Bleki, yang paling parah tuh , mukanya kena kardus kaleng makanan anjing. Akhirnya diapun tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

Setelah beberapa menit, Itachi berhasil bangkit dari teparnya setelah mukanya dinodai oleh Bleki dengan menggunakan air seni, ehem, ehem.

**-Skip Time-**

"Nah, tuh Itachi." Kata Hidan menunjuk penampakan setangkai(?) mahluk keriputan yang muncul dengan wajah hancur babak belur nan suram, beda dengan sang anjing yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan wajah ceria bahagian nan cerah.

"Inih belanjaannya…" Kata Itachi menghampiri Kakuzu dan Hidan yang antri di kasir bagian paling belakang, tapi entah kenapa pas Itachi muncul, orang-orang yang ada didepan langsung ngacir secepat kilat saat melihat wajah Itachi yang sekarang jueleknya nyaingin Pein.

"Bayarnya 5 juta ryo." Jawab sang penjaga kasir santai dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tak menyadari tatapan horror nan maut bin mematikan dari Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu! Serahin duitnya!" Hidan tarik-tarikan duit ama Kakuzu. Itachi mah, udah tepar.

"KAGAK MAO!" Kakuzu rebutan dan jerit-jeritan persis anak kecil. Membuat sang penjaga kasir ngeri ngeliat adegan rebut-rebutan duit antara dua mahluk nista bin gaje.

Akhirnya, Hidan berhasil ngerebut duit dari Kakuzu yang sekarang pingsan akibat kepalanya telah digetok Hidan pake sabit raksasanya.

"Terimakasih" Jawab sang penjaga kasir yang bernama Sakura itu dengan ramah dan tersenyum kecut mengingat bagaimana adegan rebut-rebutan duit yang terjadi dengan nista itu.

**Di Depan Pintu Supermarket…**

Hidan menunggu di tepi jalan sambil duduk dengan santai tidak takut dikira gembel karena duduk disana. Dia menunggu jalan raya cukup sepi untuk menyebrang. Apalagi dengan dua mayat (baca : Itachi dan Kakuzu) yang diseretnya sekarang. Apalagi dengan Kakuzu yang tadi sempat diinjek-injek ama segerombolan ibu-ibu yang lari dengan memakai sepatu hak tinggi, belom ditambah mukanya yang sempat keinjek kangguru yang lagi belanja(?) di supermarket itu.

Sedangkan Bleki?

Tenang aja, ntuh anjing satu udah duduk dengan manisnya diatas muka Itachi.

"Eh, itu kan… Si Pein!" Hidan jerit-jerit kegirangan menemukan setangkai(?) mahluk penuh tindik yang sekarang sedang berusaha berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih dan penuh dengan lumpur yang sedang berdiri dengan nistanya di tepi jalan yang berada disebrang posisi Hidan saat ini.

"Peiiin!" Hidan berlari dengan semangat ke arah mahluk itu, tak melihat ada mobil yang melaju dan….

TIIIINNNN!

BRUUUAAAKH!

SYUUUNNGGG… BLAAARRR!

Hidan tertabrak dan mental sejauh 1 km(?) dan menabrak tembok yang entah kenapa mempunyai banyak tempelan berupa kertas peledak, dan saat kertas-kertas itu meledak, Hidan langsung mental balik ke tempat mobil itu nabrak dia dan mendarat dengan posisi nungging. Ckckckck.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" Bleki langsung menghampiri Hidan yang tepar di tengah jalan dan menyeretnya kembali ke tepi jalan—sebelum dilindes ama kendaraan lain—dengan cara menggigit kakinya.

"Hi… Dan…" Pein berusaha berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya yang tepar, tak menyadari ada batu di depannya dan…

BRUK!

Pein jatuh dengan tidak elitnya bertaburkan bunga duka dan air mata orang-orang yang menangisi kematiannya-eh, salah. Belom mati kok, kalo udah mati, pasti Kura buat dia kelindes mobil kok, tenang aja. *di Shinra Tensei*.

Dan… keempat orang itu-pun tepar, kecuali Bleki yang malah dengan nistanya melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah berseri-seri bahagia nan cerah.

"Tuh kan, apa gue bilang, mereka pasti tepar kena Bleki" Kata Konan yang sekarang sedang terbang diatas burung-burungan tanah liat Deidara bersama Deidara, Sasori, dan Kisame, kalo Zetsu males ngeliat, dia lebih milih fotosintesis di deket markas. Dasar Tumbuhan Jelek.

Ternyata, itulah rencana Konan, dia menunggu teman-temannya kena nista, dan yang nyiapin kertas peledak, nyuruh Bleki menistakan Pein, dan nyuruh Naruto latian itu si Konan. Ckckckck.

"Udahan, ah! Sas! Seret mereka!" Suruh Konan pada Sasori. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sasori langsung nempelin benang chakranya ke mereka berempat trus diseret dengan nistanya pake burung tanah liatnya Deidara. Kalo si Bleki mah enak-enakan dielus-elus Konan. Ckckckck.

**Sesampainya Di Markas…**

"BWAHAHAHAH!" Mahluk tumbuhan hitam-putih yang bernama Zetsu, sedang ngakak gegulingan ngeliat kenistaan Pein cs yang mereka alami, dan satu hal, apakah kalian pernah melihat tumbuhan tertawa sambil guling-guling?.

Ternyata Pein cs telah diberitau tentang rencana nista Konan itu, ckckck. Naas nasibmu harus jadi korban penistaan begitu.

"Diem lo! Gak usah ngakak begitu!" Protes Pein sewot pada Zetsu, dia udah nyesel mihak Bleki pas voting itu. Dia sekarang lagi diobatin lukanya ama Konan, kasihan.

"Lucu, un!" Deidara ikutan ngakak yang langsung dapet sambitan tongkat dari Itachi yang jalannya harus pake tongkat kayak orang-orang buta, badannya diperban semua kecuali kedua mata yang sekarang melototin Deidara.

"Gak lo jual aja itu Kuz?" Tanya Hidan yang sekarang badannya dibalut perban kecuali mata kirinya, jalannya sama kayak Itachi, bawa-bawa tongkat, dia sendiri dari tadi nabrak tembok terus jalannya.

"KAGAK! NGAPAIN GUE JUAL VIDEO NISTA ETO?!" Kakuzu langsung teriak-teriak ke Hidan, badannya aja sekarang udah dibalut perban kecuali pinggang ama kepala, dia juga lagi diobatin ama Sasori yang dengan nistanya malah ikutan ngakak sambil ngobatin, bikin Kakuzu ngeri ngeliat Sasori kayak orgil.

Sedangkan Bleki hanya melet-melet dengan wajah bahagia senang nan cerah bin kenyang karna udah makan banyak.

Bagaimana kenistaan mereka selanjutnya? Apakah akan lebih nista? Bagaimana nasib Konan cs selanjutnya? Apakah Bleki akan tetap menistakan mereka? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!

**TBC**

**DIbelakang Panggung(?) :**

**Jelek ya? Garing ya? Gaje ya? Huuh… maaf, lagi stress**

**Gimana? Udah nista belom? Atau kurang nista? *digebukin Pein cs***

**Kura nggak maksud buat menjelek-jelekkan karakter-karakter diatas kok, ini hanya demi kepentingan hiburan semata :)**

**Giliran Konan cs buat dinistakan di chap 5 XD**

**Tobi : Huwee! Tobi Anak Baek nggak mau dinistain! *nangis gaje***

**Kura : diem lo! *nyumpel Lollipop***

**Tobi : Yeee, makasih Kura-kun! *lari***

**Last, review please? :)**


End file.
